


Make Me Your Revenge

by ELISE_ELEVEN



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Plot, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rey Palpatine, Romance, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELISE_ELEVEN/pseuds/ELISE_ELEVEN
Summary: “I wish things had been different.” She moans at a particularly rough thrust that makes her toes curl. “All my life, I have only ever known one goal. To find Luke Skywalker and destroy him; to end the Skywalkers. Everything I have ever done has been leading me to this moment.”A lazy hand trails down her bare stomach and then brushes up the tight muscles of Ben’s abdomen. Rey sighs at the sensation. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of touching him. “And now, I only have one thing left to do before my task- my final task- is finally complete."One fateful night, Rey Palpatine seduces the Last Skywalker. And years later, when on a mission on a distant planet, a stranger seduces her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 191





	1. So I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. When I first got the idea for this, I had planned on waiting a while, until my other big project was completed. But I couldn't help myself. And honestly, this is one of my favorite things I've ever written. I'm pretty proud of it so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> There's definitely a non-con warning here. It starts with explicit consent, but then it progresses into kind of a grey area, so please don't read if that sort of thing makes you uncomfortable. :)

The hour is late. It must we well past midnight. The dark robe she wears, the only thing she wears, drags along the smooth floors of the corridor. 

Just hours ago, these hallowed halls were filled with the sound of wailing and weeping. This house of Skywalkers. Now, they are empty and silent as the tombs of dead they mourned. 

A memorial, for Leia Organa, had been held at the Skywalker mansion that very afternoon. Not her funeral. That had been two weeks ago, a few days after her untimely and mysterious death. Ben had wanted that to be a private affair, with just family and close friends. Rey, of course, had attended. 

Not that she’s family- not yet anyway. But she knew he needed her, her support; for her to take care of him. Ben Solo-Skywalker. Such a sweet, fragile boy. The loss of his uncle and mother in quick succession would have broken the young man, if Rey had not been there to sooth his wounded heart. 

Grandfather would not tell her much, as she grew up hidden in the caves beneath the Jakku’s dusty surface, about the boy she was destined to find. She was taught many things during those long years of isolation, with only Grandfather and his servants to keep her company. How to kill. How to lie. How to make her emotions disappear completely. Torture. Seduction. She did not, however learn much about Ben Solo. 

When she arrived at the outskirts of the city for the first time, she knew only that he was a man only a very little older than herself and that he was unmarried- a virgin. An easy target. 

She, of course, was schooled on the other Skywalkers and their history. They were the real prize. 

As much as it pained him to speak of, Grandfather knew much about them, and he told her it all. They were the reason he won the war. They were the reason he later lost, and almost lost his life too. But her grandfather is a very clever man, and he had access to abilities others might consider unnatural; abilities Rey could only dream of obtaining.

It didn’t talk long for her to understand her purpose. She was only a child when she realized all the thinks she must do in the future. Grandfather was not gentle with her. He did not shelter her from the gruesome details. She was his prodigy, his only hope. His last hope. 

A responsibility that, even now, hangs heavily on her shoulders... 

She has only visited his room once before; though she discovered its location on the first night she spent here. It was the night after Ben’s mother died. Rey could hear the young man wailing from outside the heavy, steel door. She found him shuddering in his blankets, and she wrapped him up to her breast and rocked him to sleep; just as Leia might have long ago. The thought was uncomfortable- surprisingly so. And so, Rey hurried from the room as soon as his eyes had fallen closed. 

She, herself, did not slept at all that night. It was the presence of the feeling, rather than the feeling itself, that worried her. It did not leave her for another three sleepless nights. 

Ben is not asleep yet. Rey can tell as soon as she enters the room. He doesn’t sleep well anymore. Rey has noticed the dark circles growing under his eyes with each passing day. When she’d commented on it, just yesterday, running a gentle thumb along the bruised skin; he’d only waved her away. “Its fine”, he’s said, “there’s nothing I can do about it.”

But there was, and they both knew it. 

Almost a month earlier, after Luke’s funeral, she had suggested she move into his room with him, so they could finally be together. All the months they have know each other, they had not slept together. Ben had said he wasn’t ready. And after his uncle died, she thought he might give in; but he had been even less enthusiastic. “It doesn’t feel right… so close to his passing.” He said, dipping his head to plant kisses along her knuckles. “I want our first time to be special, untainted by this grief.” 

The poor, naïve boy. It was almost as adorable as it was infuriating. But Ben Solo is nothing if not stubborn. No matter how long and sensually she kissed him in the corridor outside his room every night or how scandalous she dressed, he would not give in. Though she could feel his hands longing to touch her and his erection through his trousers, every night- without fail- he’d kiss her once on the forehead and bid her goodnight. 

But not this night. This night, his bedroom door cannot hide him from her. 

Ben does not turn when she enters his bedroom. Her bare feet immediately sink into the thick, lavish carpet that muffles her footsteps. It feels nice. So nice! She never had anything like this in the caves on Jakku, and it’s made living in this mansion these past few months much more than bearable. 

The moonlight is dim and silvery tonight. Through the window in the opposite wall, Rey can see a sky full of dark clouds. There’s a soft, but determined wind pushing though the crack, making his blue silken curtains flutter. 

Ben’s bed, large enough for three people to lie comfortably, is in the center of the room, up against the wall. As she paces silently forward, she catches a glimpse of the young man through strands of the same silk and gossamer fabric hanging down from the canopy above. Pale skin over a soft jaw. A constellation of freckles and beauty marks across thin cheeks. A large, pointed nose- not ugly, but intriguing. A waterfall of dark curls fans out across the pillow, encircling his head like a demon’s halo. That couldn’t be farther from what he is. He is a true, angel of Light, if there ever was one. 

He is too good for this galaxy; Rey is suddenly struck, and it resonates hollowly in her chest. He is too good for any of this…

He seems to sense her, but he does not turn his head. When he blinks, Rey sees tears glistening on his pale cheeks. Running her fingers along his soft bedspread, she rounds the bed until she’s standing beside him. “Ben…” She whispers. He won’t look at her, ashamed of his tears. But he shouldn’t be. He doesn’t need to hide anything from her. 

Settling on the edge of the mattress, she reaches out and wraps his hand is hers. His fingers are warm and soft- softer than hers, despite all those years studying with a lightsaber under Luke’s tutelage. On instinct, Ben curls their fingers together, holding her tight. 

“Ben”, she says again, pleading with him. He looks so frail there in that huge bed, so lost. 

Finally giving in, he turns his head and faces her, his dark eyes meeting hers with that intensity she’s come to know so well. Automatically, her other hand reaches out and gently brushes his tears away. 

He is a beautiful boy. Rey was surprised when she first saw him, on that day she’d so easily laid herself in his path, after hearing such monstrous things about his family all her life. He was kind and charming and shy, and surprisingly good at kissing. Rey hadn’t expected that either. To enjoy being around him- to enjoy kissing him… But she had convinced herself it was only a taste of the true joy she will feel when her goal- the final goal- is completed. 

Though it’s hard to believe that now, as she leans in press his lips to her own, taking her time with the kiss, letting it linger as long as she desires. And she does desire. She has waited for this night for too long.

She kisses him deeply, enveloping his mouth with hers. He has always been so gentle, so hesitant, as he is tonight, but there is a hunger beyond that. They both feel it. And as Rey parts her lips for his tongue, she knows for certain, she has won. 

Combing her fingers through his hair, fisting those dark curls at the nape of his neck, already damp with sweat, she only leans further in, pressing their chests flush against one another. She is not subtle. Her nipples are hard though the thin robe, straining for his touch, his kiss. And when the blanket is tugged aside, his chest is bare beneath her, and she rubs herself against him shamelessly. Just this- only this little bit of friction, is enough to make them both moan openly into each other’s slick mouths. 

Ben is the first to pull back. He always is. It makes Rey groan inwardly in impatience. Sad little virgin; what a ride he is in for tonight… 

Containing her frustration, she retreats, but not very far, still leaning in close, hands on his body. Tenderly, she strokes the line of his soft jaw with a lazy thumb. Ben gazes up at her as if she both the moon and the sun and the only light in his life. It makes her feel strangely sentimental, but also uncomfortable. 

She can tell his erection is growing beneath the blankets. She should not have to deal with any more of this, now that she’s so close. 

“Are you alright?” She whispers sweetly. There are still tears in the young man’s eyes; weather lingering from before or fresh; she doesn’t know. 

Sighing a little, he nods into her palm. There is the lightest hint of stubble at the base of his chin. Its oddly fascinating and grounding; the contrast from the baby-soft skin beneath his cheekbone. 

“Couldn’t sleep either”, he asks, surprising her when he tucks a strand of hair carefully behind her ear. 

“No. I was worried about you.” 

Ben sighs again, deep, with his whole chest. His hand falls from her face to prop up his head, so he can see her better. The way he’s splayed out, chest bared, and biceps flexing, make her shiver a little, her whole body flushing with the dark heat of desire. “I’m alright.” He insists, so sure of himself, though mostly for her benefit. “I’ll be alright, soon. Just have to get thorough the hard part.” 

That makes Rey’s gut twist uncomfortably. He has no idea just how hard things are about to get. 

She pushes the negative thoughts and feelings far away and smiles down at him. 

“I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here with me Rey.” He continues, lashes fluttering under her caress. “So afraid… and all alone.” And it’s true. His father, Han Solo, left years ago and they haven’t heard from him sense; and with his mother and uncle now gone, he would be alone to bare the pain, with only an empty home and memories to comfort him. 

The thought is deeply saddening to her. But then again, it also this would not even be an issue, if not for her. 

“You’re not alone”, she whispers. Because it’s true, and because she wants to say it. Not for her own gain, but for him. She can at least give him this. 

“Neither are you…” And this time, it’s he who surges up and initiates the kiss. 

Rey’s palms go flat on his chest, pushing into him, kissing him with all her weight. It is delirious. It is drunken and intoxicating. Rey has never been drunk; she has never allowed herself to become inebriated or incapacitated in any way. But she imagines it would feel something like this. Not just the lust, but the power- all this power… in the palm of her hand; all this at her mercy. 

And it could be twenty seconds or twenty hours that she kisses him, until she suddenly finds herself hiking a leg up and straddling his torso. Ben gasps as she settles her weight on him, and she revels in feeling of it. Starring up with hooded eyes and kiss stained lips, Ben’s hands hover shakily at his sides, as if uncertain where to put them. But Rey takes both hands in hers and places them on her bare thighs, where the robe has ridden up to reveal her glowing skin. 

She is bare under the robe. And Ben is bare under her. As she tugs the robe aside to spread her legs more broadly, she grinds down on the place where they meet, where he is bare, and she is bare and damp with anticipation. 

The young man gasps when he feels it; the soft outside of her sex against the skin of his lower torso, just above the waistband of his shorts. But she leans forward and silences him with her lips. 

She does not give him a chance to speak, or to even think. Not this time. There is no room for that here. Soon, he will be just as mad as she is. 

Rey has no more shame. Kissing him, groaning, she grinds herself feverishly against the hard, straining muscles of his abdomen. His hands are on her thighs. They run hesitantly from knee to the hem of her robe, and back again. Rey wants more. 

Breaking away with a savage kiss and a nip to his bottom lip that causes him to cry out in surprise, Rey runs her hands up along her body to the deep v in the front of the robe. Already, the tops of her small breasts are showing, rising and falling in time with her racing heart. She slides her hands down the v, parting it, exposing her breasts in the faint moonlight, all the way down the small clasp at her middle. 

Biting her lip, gazing down through her lashes at the boy starring up at her in aroused rapture, she toys with it for a moment. She likes the way she can see the lust in his eyes. She likes the way his stomach moves beneath her as he gasps for air. Raising her chin and closing her eyes, she drags away the last scrap of clothing from her body and tosses it into the dark. 

She touches herself then. Eyes still closed in a dreamlike contentedness, she squeezes her breasts and pinches her nipples, and trails her fingers down to where her own sex is wet and needy.

“Rey…?” Ben’s strangled squeak is what brings her back to reality. She had almost forgotten he was here. 

He’s right; hers are not the hands she needs on her body now. 

Dragging Ben’s iron grip from her thighs, she coaxes them up her body. His hands- those huge thick hands, nearly span her entire waist in a way that makes her dizzy as he cups her ribcage with awe. Unprompted, he continues his journey upward, but stops just hovering over her breasts. His eyes dart from nipples to eyes and back again. He looks as though he’s biting his lip hard enough to break the skin. 

With a heaving breath, Rey arches her breasts into his hands. She is again, astonished at the sheer size of them, the way they her breasts sit fully in the palms of his hands. But when he begins to move, all thoughts of anything but how good it’s making her feel, vanish from her mind. Raking her nails down his chest, she throws her head back and sets a feverish pace, grinding into his torso and his hands. 

Ben is already hard. Rey can feel his hardened cock prodding at her from behind as she moves. So close; so ready. There is only the layer of thin, cotton undershorts between them now. If she’s not careful, he’ll soil them before she’s had a chance to get them off. 

Intensifying her moans, she reaches behind her to lean back on his thick thighs, scooting herself so she’s practically on top of his shaft. 

And oh- he’s big. They both hiss at the contact and Rey preens at the way his body reacts. He’s never been touched before; she thinks as she trails a hand up along the inside of his thigh to the bulge beneath her. Possessively, she cups his balls, watching the way his eyes fly open and he gapes at her. 

She will be his first. She will be his only…

“Rey!” Ben’s voice is caught between a choke and a sob. He is utterly wrecked and wriggling beneath her. Just the way she wants him. “We- we shouldn’t.” 

Rey meets his dark eyes, and she holds his gaze as her fingers slip under the waistband of his shorts. “We shouldn’t?” She asks innocently, circling the head of his dick with a gentle finger, grinning at the way his eyes almost roll back in his head. 

“We- we-.” Her hand is on him them, cutting off any further attempt to speak. He can’t help it. He arches up into her hand, cock twitching against her palm. 

“Hmmm.” Rey only moans in response. The poor boy. He can only do so much. The little slut with the good-boy smile. He wants this just as badly as she does, and has since the moment he laid eyes on her. She had seen it then, just as she sees it now, plain on those expressive, doe-like eyes. 

She was made to be his undoing.

It doesn’t take much prodding to get his shorts off. She’s worked them halfway down his thighs when he jerks his hips up and kicks them off the rest of the way, to join Rey’s robe somewhere in the darkness. 

Then, there is nothing left to keep them apart. 

Rey is so careful lowering herself back down on him. The virgin is likely to come at the first touch of wet pussy, so she eases onto him gently. If they had more time, if he wasn’t so sensitive, she might like to take him into her mouth first. He’s big and long and would feel so lovely and soft against her tongue. She doesn’t have much experience with it, but she would like to try it with him. IF there was more time.

Taking deep breaths, she rocks against him, and with each pass, she lets his lovely length slip into the slick of her slit. She’s wetter than she’s probably ever been before, which helps her slide along the shaft easily, teasing herself with the ridge of its head. 

Finally, it’s clear they’ve both had as much teasing as the can stand. Taking him in hand, appreciating the weight, Rey raises herself above his hips and positions his cock at her entrance. Then she looks down…

Poor boy is biting his lip. One hand fisted in his hair, the other gripping her thigh so hard his knuckles turn white. He’s barely holding himself back. He needs this. Rey knows what he needs, but she doesn’t want to just give it to him.

She wants him to take it! 

For several moments, they wait on the edge. Their gazes are locked and heavy with all that is between them now. Sweat beading on his brow, Ben groans. “Rey, we shouldn’t. It hasn’t been long enough…” He sucks in a tremulous breath. “I wanted- I wanted it to be…”

“Special”, she finishes, “You wanted it to be special.” She runs her fingers up his chest to cup his chin. “This is special, Ben.” 

And it’s not a lie. The moment she entered this room, she promised she would never lie to him again. 

And that seems to be enough for him. Because, then he is grappling for her hips with impossibly strong hands, and yanking her down to meet where he surges up to fill her. 

The wet slap of him filling her for the first time, does little to muffle the groans both partners release. 

Rey feels a thrill tremble through her at the thought. This is their first time- not hers, of course- but still so good, after all those weeks of waiting. 

‘It will be much easier if you are not a virgin’, Grandfather had told her. She had been instructed in the arts of sexual seduction before she turned fourteen, though she did wait a bit longer for her first real encounter. She had several between the ages sixteen and twenty. 

They were always men who Grandfather summoned from the outside world. To her, they weren’t even real people. They were things to be used for a purpose. She never knew their names, they never spoke during their sessions, and she never saw them again. 

Ben is, by far, the largest she’s ever had. It’s almost uncomfortable at first. She rocks slowly, easing into it before she slowly begins to slide up and down on the shaft; just as much for her benefit as his. He’s also the least experienced she’s ever had, too. And that means she’s going to have to do everything she can to help him last. If she was just acting on orders, she would just fuck him hard and let just him come. But she wants something out of this too. She wants to ride this glorious boy and watch his face as he comes undone; to see the expression of bliss as he comes and come along with him on his big beautiful cock. 

Of course, she tells herself; it also has nothing to do with the delaying what comes after a little longer… 

“Oh Force”, Ben moans when Rey begins to speed up the pace, which makes her grin. “Oh, Rey!” Fisting his hair, she drags him up to kiss him headily through their shared gasps. His chest is heaving beneath her hands, his hips jerking beneath her, but he kisses her back with matched ferocity. 

He really isn’t going to last very long… 

Straitening up again, Rey begins to ride him harder. Her hand snakes between to the place where they are joined to play with her clit. Immediately, he head falls backward and her back arches involuntarily. So good! Maker, so fucking good! His cock slamming deep, deep inside her and his hands on her body. This is the best she’s ever had! Better than her own hands; better than every one of those anonymous men!

She realizes, through the thousand other emotions swirling in her head, that this is the first thing she’s ever done that was entirely her own. It makes her strangely emotional, though the other things she’s feeling now are much stronger. Desire, longing, worry, joy, guilt, powerful, real. 

They are all strong and yet so conflicting, she can’t decide which she really should be feeling. So, she just pushes them all away. 

Better to keep a clear head, until this thing is all over. And it will be over soon. 

“Oh yes, Ben.” Rey moans obscenely. She does not need to keep quiet now. There’s no one to hear in the Skywalker mansion except servants. “Sooooo good!” Raking claws down his chest, she rides him harder. Their bodies, sweaty and slick with their mingled arousal, slapping loudly in the large room. It stings her thighs but it is worth it all to feel his skin against hers, his balls smacking against her ass with every thrust. 

Rey is so lost in her own arousal that she barely realizes when his hand joins hers where she is thrumming her own cunt. Starring down at his hand, she then meets his eyes. They’re steady and certain, grounding her in all this intoxicating chaos. She cannot look away. 

“Here, let me…” He whispers. Rey just stares at him, but he gently envelopes her hand with his much larger one, letting it slide to the side as he puts his fingers on her. “Please”, he breathes, “I want to make you feel good.” She almost laughs at that; as if he isn’t giving her the most mind-blowing sex of her life already. “Show me.”

Meeting his earnest, dark eyes, Rey smiles softly and guides his finger to where the base of his cock in inside her, and he gasps at the feel. She helps him gather some slick, then brings it to her swollen clit and shows him how to make slow circles. Ben watches attentively for several moments, then when he seems to get it, she surrenders herself to their previous feverish pace. 

This feels ten times better. Something about the way his hands span her waist, his blunt finger messaging her most sensitive place; it sends a shudder through her, just looking down at his hands on her body. “Yes, just like that. Shit, Ben. Yes, like that!” 

No, neither of them is going to last long. 

Sighing, Rey leans her head back and closes her eyes. She lets the moment take over, lets it all wash over her. Her hands leave his chest to tangle in her own hair, to rub her sensitive breasts. 

“When I was a little girl”, she begins, speaking slowly- almost dreamlike, “I always felt so lonely. I never knew anyone my own age and my parents died when I was very young. I don’t even remember them.” Ben doesn’t slow his pace, but she senses his uncertainty. He must be wondering why she’s chosen this moment to speak. 

“It was just me and my grandfather for almost my entire life. Sometimes, after Grandfather had gone to bed and I was lying in bed in the dark, with all those tons and tons of stone and sand above my head, I used to feel like I was the only person on the whole planet. Sometimes, it felt like I was the only person in the Galaxy…” A lazy hand trails down her stomach and then brushes up the tight muscles of Ben’s abdomen. Rey sighs at the sensation. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of stroking his chest. 

“I think I would’ve felt lost, without my grandfather’s guidance… without my mission. I think he knew that too. He knew that I needed this as much as he did. So that I always had something to look forward to, to strive for. I needed something to live for until I finally found you.” 

Rey feels, even before she hears, when his breathing changes. If she looked down into his eyes now, she would find confusion. But she doesn’t; she just rises and falls on his thick shaft in a steady rhythm. 

“You have no idea how excited I was when I met you.” She mutters. “You were nothing like I could’ve expected.” A frown forms on her face then. “I wish you weren’t. I wish you weren’t handsome and sweet.” A tightness in her chest- in her voice. “I wish things could’ve been different.”

Her blood suddenly goes cold and so does her tone; harsh as ice. “If your family hadn’t been so cruel. If you weren’t a Skywalker…” She spits the name like poison from her tongue. “If I wasn’t Rey Palpatine…”

It is as if the world has ceased to spin, as if everything in the Galaxy had frozen. It is as if time itself has ground to a halt for this moment.

Ben goes still beneath her. She can feel the words hit him, feel him absorbing them. And their weight hits him like a blaster bolt to the face. His body jerks against her, but that only drives his erection farther inside, and Rey keens. 

“Rey-…. Rey- Palpatine!” Rey’s eyes slide slowly open to meet his. Ben’s are wide with terror, with panic. 

Poor boy… Rey Palpatine thinks, with flush of pleasure. Very slowly, she begins to move again, grinding on his cock gently at first, but then faster and harder!  
Good! Even better now! Now that he knows just who he’s really fucking!

“Yes, Ben.” She replies in a simpering tone. “That’s right. Rey Palpatine.”

Ben tries to scramble out from under her, but she grabs his hands and pins them to his sides, never breaking eye contact. The harder he pulls, the harder she slams down with every thrust on his still hard cock. He can’t hide anything from her. He still wants this, even if he pretends he does not. 

“You lied to me!” He growls, still struggling.

“Yes, Ben”, she croons. “But I have not lied to you tonight. I have meant everything I’ve said to you.”

“No! No! Stop!”

Rey rolls her eyes. He’s much stronger than she. If he really wanted to, he could pick her up and throw her against the wall. But then, of course, she’d just hold him down with the force. 

“I meant it.” She ignores his whining. “I do wish things had been different.” She sighs deeply at a particularly rough thrust that makes her toes curl. “And I am sorry about your uncle and mother. I really didn’t want to kill them.” She watches- a little sadly- as the rage and betrayal rip across that sweet innocent face. “If only they hadn’t been so cruel and nearly destroyed my family. My grandfather just wanted to bring peace to the Galaxy, and your grandfather almost killed him.”

“No, Palpatine in a monster!” He shouts.

“Shhhh-shhh-shhh.” Rey clicks her tongue, then continues as if he hadn’t spoken. “But don’t worry. It was quite painless. Luke didn’t even see it coming. He didn’t know it was me and I killed him with one quick blow.” 

She had thought she’d enjoy this part, but the stricken look on Ben’s face only makes her want to comfort him more. 

“And Leia died peacefully. All it took was some poison in her wine that night. She never even felt a thing. I made sure of it. She just went to bed and then drifted away in her sleep. Painless, humane.”

“No, no, no!” He is nearly sobbing now, his internal pain making him weaker. “Stop. Please, stop…” 

Rey retracts a hand from his arm, employing the Force to keep him down, and brushes a few sweaty strands from his eyes. She tries to keep her voice soothing. “All my life, I have only ever known one goal. To find Luke Skywalker and destroy him… to end the Skywalkers. Everything I have ever done has been leading me to this moment.” 

“And now, I just have one last thing to do before my task is finally complete. And oh, you evaded me for a long time, didn’t you?” She smirks down at him. “I kept wearing those low-cut dresses and bending over so you could see up my skirt. I kissed you late into the night and nearly climbed into your lap. But I just couldn’t get to you to take me to bed.”

Her breath is coming harder now. She’s moving faster, rising on him with abandon, moaning openly. “But you wanted me; I could tell, just as you still want me now…”

“No!”

“Yes! You wanted me so desperately! But like the little tease you are, you made me wait and work for it. You wanted me to beg, didn’t you?” Leaning closer to him, Rey bites her lip. “You were so needy for me to ride your cock like this, but you were scared. Cause you’re a little virgin.” She chuckles, and teases one of his nipples with a fingernail. “Well, you were…”

“No! No, stop! I don’t-. I didn’t-!” He shouts. 

“Hmmm.” Rey purrs, shifting her hips to take him deeper. “You need to come, don’t you? You want to come inside me like a little slut.” Ben shakes his head, but she just grabs his chin. “That’s alright. That’s what I need too. That’s the last thing I need from you before I kill you.”

Ben’s eyes go wide. Like a frightened animal, almost all whites and such a tiny pupil. Rey plants a hand over his mouth before he can scream. Feeling him reaching for the Force himself, she tightens her hold. 

“That was the final phase of my mission. Seduce the last Skywalker and take his child inside me.” It feels so strange to say those words out loud. “The child of a Palpatine and a Skywalker…” The thrill is palpable in her voice. “They will be unstoppable; a power like never seen before. Except this Skywalker will never know it is one. I will raise the child in the truth, and it will know only the glorious name of Palpatine!” 

He is beyond horrified. He looks as though he will be sick and spew sick all over their naked bodies. She might be worried about such a thing, if not for the solid presence of his rock-hard length still skewering her, twitching deep in her cunt.

The boy is still aroused, despite it all, and it brings her even greater joy than she could ever imagine. Because it confirms one thing; that she was not wrong about him. They are the same, like two halves of one whole, that have finally been reunited. He was made to be her completion. 

Whimpering and struggling, Ben jerks against her again. She can see it in his eyes; the way he realizes it will only bring him more unwanted pleasure. Glaring up at her, he yanks his mouth out from under her palm long enough to spit, “No! You’ll never have that! I won’t let you-!” 

“Oh yes, I will.” She bounces on his cock quicker and quicker, feeling even more slick slid out of her, painting their thighs sticky like glue. “Yes, I will, Ben… Because you are going to come inside me when I tell you to.” Her hand moves to take up his absence on her clit, stroking herself higher. 

“You’re going to come so deep inside me and fill me up with your hot cum. You want it. You want to fuck me full of your cum.” He growls against the Force holding his mouth closed. He’s angry, but the arousal and eroticism of this moment are clouding his judgement. His mind knows he doesn’t want this, but his body betrays him; his hips jerk sporadically into her against his will.

“Oh fuck, Ben!” Crying out, she digs her nails into his peck and hangs on for dear life. So close now… “Yes. Oh Force! That’s right! I’m going to come! You’re going to make me come all over your big fat cock, right before you fill me up so good!” Involuntarily, a moan escapes him and Rey grins wickedly. 

“That’s it”, she coaxes. “Gonna come… Come with me, Ben. You need this so bad!” Thighs sore and quivering, wrist cramping up, she chases her own need, slamming onto him again and again; like a drowning woman in need of water. Body spasming, she begins to ascend. But she won’t go without him. 

“Come for me, Ben!” She screams. Every nerve in her entire body turns white hot bliss. She arches her back and squeezes her eyes so hard tears track down her cheeks, and she comes and comes. And as she does, humping his body like an animal out of its mind with the need to mate, to breed; her cunt clenches.

And with a rumbling, roaring cry that shakes the foundations of the room they’re fucking in, Ben slams up inside her- so deep, deeper than he’s ever been- and comes! 

Good it not even a word for it. Not great or excellent. Even magnificent falls short. There is not one word in the entirety of any language that could describe the perfection of this feeling. 

It is the feeling of everything falling into place. It is an overwhelming rightness and inevitability. Like a prophecy finally coming true. Rey has never experienced a sensation like this, and immediately, she knows in her heart that she never will again. 

Still floating in a state of near unconsciousness, sobbing through her body’s shuddering, her hips twitch as she milks every last drop of cum from his pulsing shaft. She slumps over. She could be floating. She could be up in space, dancing among the stars, for all she knows. 

But then she does feel something. Because she is flying now; through the air and off the bed and slamming into the opposite wall with a bang! 

Rey slumps to the floor cradling her head where it had banged against the wall. Dizzy and stomach roiling, she slumps to the floor and watches through the hair across her face, as Ben jumps from the bed and runs toward the door at the other end. 

Rey groans. That little SHIT threw her with the Force so hard she probably has an internal head injury! 

Why does he have to make things so difficult! Now she’ll have to chase him down too! 

Holding the side of her head, Rey struggles to her feet. Immediately, Ben’s fresh cum begins to slide out and down her thighs, and she curses, nearly slipping in it. Damn him! Ideally, she would’ve laid down right afterward to let the seed properly take root. But now, that’s out of the question. 

There’s only one thing left to do before she can finally go home to Grandfather. And she can’t let him get very far!

Summoning her robe with the Force from the dark recesses of the room, she strides to the door where he’d disappeared from. She reaches into the inside pocket and pulls out her lightsaber. Igniting it, she shines the red beam down the hallway, just catching the young man’s shadow rounding the corner at the far end. 

“You can run, Ben.” She calls, not bothering to conceal the venom in it. “But you can’t hide. Not from me!” Shrugging into the midnight blue garment, she strides forward with purpose, drawing on the Dark Side and her pain to give her strength and righteous anger. “Come out, come out!” Her bare feet slap against the cold marble flooring. The single red beam marks her way. Before long, he has led her down the hallways of the mansion to the outer door of this floor. Beyond, is a balcony and then stairs leading down to the rocky ground below. 

As Rey pushes open the door, the wind blows furiously into her face. It tastes of rain, and the clouds on the horizon tell the same tale. A storm is brewing. 

Despite the heavy cloud cover, the sky lighter than before, and not just from the moon’s light peeking through. It must be nearly dawn. She glances around the fenced in balcony, searching for her little runaway. Better to get this over with quickly, before there’s a danger they could be spotted. 

Extending her saber blade, she just barely catches a glimpse of Ben’s dark head bobbing as he races down the staircase and toward the darkness beyond. She grins. Without a light or clothing to protect him, he won’t get far. 

Rey does not follow his example and run. She will conserve her energy for what is to come. She can feel herself inflating with it; that mix of anticipation and dread turning her veins to liquid adrenalin confidence. It is almost a strut with which she follows him away from the safety of the mansion looming above, into the grassy field beyond. 

The Skywalker’s home had been constructed just for them. On the outskirts of the city, up in the hills, it is a perfect, secluded spot to raise a family. The mansion sits on the edge of a ravine just a few hundred feet from the cliffside that overlooks the grandest view in all of Hanna City. 

It is toward that cliff, Ben Solo runs. 

He can’t outrun her. The winds are stronger now and laced with icy droplets of rain. In the distance, thunder rolls on a nearby hilltop. 

The ground is rocky. The field, deceptively lush and grassy from a distance, is scattered with large course stones and briers. Ben Solo’s feet are tender as a newborn baby’s, not used to walking barefoot outside. But thankfully, Rey is. Having spent almost her entire childhood running barefoot in the caves of Jakku and later training to fight and use the Force with the same callous-hardened feet, she feels nothing as she strides forward.

She stalks him like prey. And maybe he is, now. Tripping, straining against the wind, naked body shivering in the bare elements, he runs for his life; but he runs too slow. And soon, she is only a few paces behind him. 

Ben glances over his shoulder and his face morphs with horror, when he sees how close she’s become. If Rey wanted, she could dash forward and end it all right here. But she wants draw this out, give this moment it’s proper attention. She’s been waiting her whole life for this after all. 

As they near the edge of the cliff- she can only tell because the ground drops away into complete darkness- she notices that Ben seems to be clutching his hand to his stomach, hunched in on himself, as if wounded. But how can that be? She hasn’t touched him since he shoved her into the wall. 

She’s just thinking all these things, when suddenly, Ben is whirling around to face her; at the same time, extending a hand to slash at her. Not just a hand though. There’s something large and round clasped in his fist, and no more is she registering the glint of moonlight on metal when he ignites it and the blue blade come surging right for her throat. 

Luckily, she’s trained for this, so she easily blocks his strike with her saber. As the opposite blades collide, sparks flying, Rey grins wickedly at him. “I’m impressed”, she says, pushing back against their locked sabers. He must have grabbed his lightsaber just as he was exiting the room, and he’d managed to hide it from her. 

Jerking back and then whirling round to strike again, only grunts in response. The mixed light of their weapons glow purple on his face as he glares down at her. The young Jedi apprentice is bigger and stronger, but Rey is more powerful with the Force, and more skilled in any fight. 

She grits her teeth and shoves him back. He stumbles on the uneven ground, but quickly rights himself as she advances. Swirling her saber in a lazy loop, Rey smirks and then dives, nearly impaling him, if not for the block at the last second. 

She’s only toying with him, now. This is where the real fun begins. 

“Give it up, Skywalker.” She growls. He keeps slipping in the loose earth, trying to fight back while keeping his eye on the ledge only a few feet away. “You’ll never win. I was made to defeat you, refined in the fires built by the greatest Sith to ever live. My grandfather.”

He’s too close now. There’s nowhere else to go. Rey at his front and a three-hundred-foot fall at his back; he is trapped. Extending his lightsaber to glare down the length, Ben snarls, “I can’t believe I trusted you!” His eyes are his voice are full of angry tears. 

“You lied to me!”

Rey drops her saber to her side as she advances. No use in denying it. “Yes, I did.” 

“You made me fall in love with you!” That- above all else- give her pause. Something in her gut, that has been growing more and more uncomfortable as the night went on, twists painfully. Love? It that what it had been? Did he really love her? 

She’d been only trying for attraction, enamored, driven mad with lust. But love…

“Yes, I did.”

“You killed my mother!” Through clenched teeth, he sobs. Tears trickle down both cheeks to mix with the rain. 

Rey’s tone does not change. Though some dead place inside her aches with phantom grief. But she simply takes another step forward. “Yes, I did.” 

He shakes his head. The pain is getting to be too much. She can see the fight draining out of him. Tipping his head back to keep the rain from his eyes, he shakes his head in heavy disappointment. The hands holding his saber shake with his sobs. “You’re a monster.” 

Rey doesn’t care about the lightsaber. She steps around the hot beam and to look up into his face. Raising her chin, she looks him dead in the eyes. “Yes, I am…” 

And then he attacks again, but she’s still too quick for him. She ducks under his swipe, rolling backwards to right herself and raise her lightsaber again. The tips of the blades hove only an inch apart. 

“I’m sorry, Ben. But I have to do this.”

“No”, his voice is adamant. Violently, he shakes his head. “No, you don’t. You don’t. You don’t have to.”

“Oh, but I do…” She’s tired of playing now. The smugness and cruelty leave her tone. “Don’t you see… I have only ever had one purpose. I have never wanted anything more, fought harder for anything! This is what I’m meant to do. To avenge my family.”

“Avenge them?” Ben’s feet slide a little on the slippery incline. “We never did anything to your family! Palpatine was the one who almost destroyed us! He turned my grandfather to the Dark Side, took him away from his family. The only reason why Anakin killed him, was because he was trying to kill my Uncle Luke.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Your grandfather was an evil dictator who ruled the Galaxy through fear! He blew up planets for fun; whole worlds, gone in the blink of an eye!”

“No!” The anger has returned, sharp as a razor blade. No one talks about Grandfather like that! “My grandfather saved the Galaxy! He was a fair and just ruler.”

“He blew up my mom’s homeworld in front of her!”

“He did what he had to!” She spits back. She does not have to listen to this. She does not want to! “He had to make sacrifices, but he did it all for the good of the Galaxy!” 

Rolling his eyes, Ben shakes his head. He seems to have no more patience left for arguing. “And what about this?” He lifts both hands, motioning in the air between them. “Is this what’s best for the Galaxy? Killing me?” With heavy breaths, he waits for an answer. But she has none to give him. 

Licking her lips, she swallows. For the first time tonight, she is the first to look away. “Maybe. Maybe not.” The resolve in her tone hardens. “But it’s what’s best for my family. The Skywalkers will die here and now, so they can never hurt us again!” 

“No, we won’t…” Rey frowns, then follows his eyes to her belly. “Not if that worked. We might have just made another one…”

We. 

We made…

Rey’s hand automatically falls to her stomach, through there is nothing inside to feel. His spend is still sticky between her thighs, but there’s no way to know if it’s taken yet. And still, she feels a little thrill. A baby. A child. His child growing inside her. Someone that belongs to her and only her. The first thing that ever has…

“But they won’t know.” She says in reply, raising her rain-streaked face. “They will never know that they’re a Skywalker or a Solo!” 

“But that still doesn’t change the fact that they are…” His lightsaber falls a little. Searching her face, his expression turns pleading. “Rey…” 

How dare he! How dare he say he name in that gentle longing way!

“You really think he’s doing what’s best for you, that he truly cares? He sent you here to get to know people, only for you to murder them. He raised you to be nothing more than a weapon. He only needs you to do his dirty work for him and when he’s done with you, he’ll throw you away like garbage.” 

No! That’s not true! He can’t say that- he doesn’t understand! Ben doesn’t have anyone like Grandfather. Heart faltering, she searches his desperate, dark eyes. No, he had something better. A real family. 

And then she killed them…

But despite her guilt and writhing emotions, she’s still angry and afraid. Because if she doesn’t have Grandfather, then she doesn’t have anything at all. No, she thinks. Ben is wrong. He’s just desperately grasping at straws to save his own skin. He doesn’t really care about her. “That’s enough!” She screams, silencing him. She can barely hear herself through the wind. The skies are darker now, heavy with rain. 

Ripping it open, she shucks off her sodden robe, leaving her as bare as he is. It doesn’t matter. He’s already seen all of her. Taking deep breaths, she tightens her hands on her lightsaber. 

“It’s time!” 

She strikes with all her might. Ben deflects, but slips closer to the ledge as he dodges. She throws all her might into the next strike, causing sparks to sail off and into both their faces, momentarily blinging her. Ben takes advantage. Ducking under her arm, he attempts to slide by and cut her in half with his blade. But she’s too quick. She spins just out of range as he slashes, then returns strike, kicking him hard in the thigh. At the same moment, the tip of her saber grazes his side, drawing blood that is quickly washed away by the rain. 

The wound has left him dazed, and Rey kicks again, knocking his feet out from under him. Then two things happen- almost in slow motion- at the same time.

First, is that Ben’s lightsaber flies from his hand when Rey hits it, disappearing over the side of the cliff. 

The second is that, losing his balance, he falls to the ground hard, and a large chunk of the remaining ledge gives way beneath him. 

Rey is rooted to the spot. She sees the earth cracking and then falling, and then his body sliding over the edge; but she cannot move. After several long seconds with only her breath in her ears and rain in her eyes, she slowly walks to the edge and looks down. 

Below, the river runs high and fast. She can barely see it glinting hundreds of feet below in the dark. And then she gasps- from relief of horror, she doesn’t know- because Ben has not fallen to his death, but is hanging by one hand a foot below the ledge.

They stare at each other. Ben’s body shakes, already exhausted. She sees the pain, the fear in his eyes; and yet he does not call out for help. Why? Why doesn’t he at least try? 

She cannot move. The distance between them is only a few feet; she could easily reach down and grab his hand right now. But it might as well be a thousand. Because that distance is unsurmountable… 

If she were to save him- if she were to help him right now- she will never be able to kill him. She knows it in her heart. And she has to kill him. Might as well let gravity do it for her, right? But could she do it? Could she save him, and what would happen after she did? Surely, she could never go back to Grandfather. He’d probably send someone after her. So, what then; could they run away together? Could Ben ever forgive her, even if she saved him? No. Surely not. She wouldn’t be saving him, she’d be not killing him; which is not the same thing! 

But still… Could there still be a way? Could she lie to her grandfather and say she did kill Ben, while letting him run away? Could she just pull him up and let him walk away…? 

But that would mean one thing- one thing she has feared every day of her life. Failure! She will have failed her family and herself. For what? For a boy she barely knows! Her heart feels like it is being torn apart. And so, even as she sees the rock dislodging itself from the loose dirt, she still has not made up her mind. 

And as he falls, arms outstretched- flailing, crying out with open mouth, terror-filled eyes locked on hers until the very last, she still does not move. He disappears into the dark without a sound. She cannot even tell whether he landed on land or in the river. Maybe its best she'll never know…

Pressing the ignition switch on her lightsaber, she tucks the heated blade against her shuddering chest and summons her soiled robe from the ground. She is chilled and soaked to the bone, hair flat against her scalp, clinging to her face. 

So, this is it, she thinks. This is how it ends. Turning away from the cliffs edge, she takes on last look at the house of Skywalker. An empty house; as empty as the tomb the last Skywalker will never have.

“Ironic…” She whispers to herself, turning to make the final journey home. Victory at last! She’s won!

But then, why does it feel so terribly hollow… 

“As once my grandfather fell, so falls the last Skywalker…”


	2. Made To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, not gonna lie, this is another hefty chapter. And it’s also pretty intense so buckle up. Again, there's a pretty strong non-con warning here. Just like before, it starts out with consent but then changes. If you were fine with the last chapter, this one should be fine for you. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading. I appreciate all the comments and kudos! Chapter 3 coming soon. :)

The earth smells of metal, of rust. This whole planet does. The air reeks of iron- like blood, so thick you can taste it with every breath. Below the surface, even at this late hour, the people of this world are hard at work digging the stuff up, to be sold for all sorts of purposes. Buildings. Ships. Weapons. War. 

Her heavy cloak drags on the damp ground as she makes her way across the street. Her thick leather boots are barely enough to keep out the muck, sinking into the thick sludge, despite her best efforts to avoid the messiest spots. 

Winter has technically already passed on this lonely planet out on the Outer Rim, but the when the snow melted, the entire surface had turned to a perpetual sludge that continues to freeze each night and then turn to muck during the day.

Its disgusting. 

The sooner she gets off this Force forsaken planet, the better; she thinks as she approaches the large building with the bright red sign above the door. This is her final stop. She’s been to four other locations, across three different planets, and over the past seven weeks, and this is the very last one. Just one more night before she can finally go home to her- her…

No. She can’t think about that right now. She needs to focus on the task at hand. Just go inside, pick up the package, and get a room for the night. Hopefully, after a good night’s sleep, she’ll be able to get an early start in the morning. Then, it’s home, to deliver the items to Grandfather, just like she promised. She hopes he will be pleased. She hopes this will be the last mission for a while. 

She is so very tired of being away from home. 

Toeing the mud form her boots, Rey Palpatine stomps up the stairs to the front door. The guard outside doesn’t speak, but she sees the way he stiffens, the red light casting ominous shadows across his face. He will stop her if she goes any farther. Well, he’ll try…

Rey does not degrade herself by speaking, only raises her chin in his direction. Lifting a flap of her cloak, she shows him the band wrapped around her upper and, and the symbol stitched there. Immediately, he bows his head in respect, and quickly opens the door to allow her entry. 

Of course, he does. Everyone in the Galaxy knows the Seal of Palpatine on sight, these days. 

It’s strange, she thinks as she descends another set of stairs into the main room, how in just a few years- with her help, of course- the situation in the Galaxy have gone from the steadfast belief that the Emperor is still dead, to him being feared by every person in every star system, once again. They aren’t back to the place of Galaxy-wide domination, as Grandfather was before he was overthrown, but their power is growing, as each day, another powerful family is added to their list of allies. 

This pick-up tonight will be the end of her fourth trip gathering items for him- mostly important or secret information- from their many sources. And it’s only because of her that he’s come this far. She is his right hand; his assassin and spy. 

She is the servant who takes out the garbage so the master can keep his hands from getting dirty. 

The sunken room is covered in an old wood flooring. Under the dim lights, she searches for her target, noticing two bar areas on either side of an open floor, filled with tables and chairs. A small band plays in the corner, but it’s a pitiful, futile sound. There are very few customers scattered across the room, and none of them are dancing. 

She makes eye contact with one of the bar keepers, who had looked up from his duties as soon as she stepped into the room. Ah, there we are, she thinks, crossing the floor. She joins him at the bar, and leans up on the counter. The man looks quickly down, pretending to be busy, eyes flitting around the room in search of danger. But it’s too late; he’s already revealed himself. 

Rey’s shiny nails click loudly as she drums them on the smooth metal. She continues to stare at him until he finally looks up, and asks in a flustered voice, “May I help you?”

Leaning in, she jerks her head at him. “You have something for me?”

The man’s face goes as white as ash and then flushes scarlet. “I can offer you a drink, Miss, but we won’t be serving food again until tomorrow morning.”

Rey rolls her eyes. Whoever this guy is working for needs to get himself a better middleman, because this guy is really terrible at this. 

Sighing, she again, lifts aside her cloak revealing her grandfather’s symbol, and watches as realization- and then terror crosses his face.

“But I do want a drink too”, she adds, “I’ll take the hardest you’ve got.” 

“Yes, of course, Lady Palpatine. I do apologize. I’ll go and get it right away.” His feet clack as he hurries around the bar to a curtained off area under the stairs. His boss would do better with a droid, she thinks as she watches him go. 

Turning to lean her back against the bar, she surveys the room. The few guests seem exactly like her; drinking away their troubles in silence. She suspects most of the paying customers are already upstairs. The hour is late and, as well as an inn and tavern, this places also serves as a pleasure house. Above the tired band’s playing, she can occasionally hear a thud or a muffled cry from above. That had better not interfere with her sleep tonight or- on her LIFE- heads will roll!

It’s then that her eyes land on a stranger in the very corner of the room. He’s sitting at a table alone, nursing a shallow glass of a dark, almost syrupy liquid. He’s dressed in mostly in black. A long leather coat is spread open to reveal a pair of sturdy legs, splayed wide as he leans back in his seat. He hadn’t even removed his gloves when he came it and the sickly yellow lights shine off the gleaming leather as he fists his drink in one hand and drags it to his lips. 

His lips. She can barely see them, under the shadow of the large, black hood tugged low over his forehead. Long, dark hair curls out, stark against the pale skin of his neck; and under all that, she can only make out a few of his features. A large, sharp nose. A pair of scars sliced partway down the length of the right side of his face. Finally, a pair of dark, glinting eyes. 

And they’re starring right back at her. 

Her breath catches in her throat. She tries to look away- she really does, but those eyes seem to pin her down, holding her body captive as his gaze sweeps down the length of her. Oh, she thinks as her eye flicker down to the slight smirk on his full lips; he’s checking her out. And he’s not being very subtle about it either. 

Normally, this would annoy or even anger her. But something is different about this man. He’s not incredibly handsome, not in the way men usually are anyway. But there’s just something about him… Maybe it’s the mystery, or the dark intensity in this man’s expression.

Maybe it’s the fact that, this time, she’s attracted to him too. 

Suddenly, the bar keeper returns, glass in hand and something else tucked close to his body. Rey turns around as he sets the drink before her and then slowly leans in, extending a square, wrapped package toward her under the cover of the bar top. Quickly, Rey reaches out and grabs it, tucking it safely inside the folds of her cloak. 

“It there anything else you require of me, Madam?” He asks, standing at rigidly at attention. She takes note of the way he addressed her had changed from Miss, to Madam. All from the power of the Palpatine name, she thinks wryly. 

“No”, she says, waving her hand. “You are dismissed.” 

Rey brings the glass to her lips, tipping it back and savoring the acidic liquor burning its way down her throat, warming her down to her toes. Her eyes flutter closed. It’s been so long since she’s had a drink, and the sensation is wonderfully comforting. Grandfather doesn’t allow her to partake in anything that could deteriorate her mental state while she’s on a mission. 

But Palpatine isn’t here. And this mission is nearly over. 

Hugging the glass to her chest, she lazily crosses the room to the bar on the opposite side. She feels the eyes of the mysterious stranger upon her all the way. Her body tingles at the thought, at the warmth of his penetrating gaze. She doesn’t have to look at him to know he likes what he sees. 

There’s a holo projector behind the bar. Two of the other guests and a second bar keeper are gathered around watching as the scores of a pod race are being announced. Rey tips her glass back, letting the last few droplets splash onto her tongue, before smacking it down on the counter. “Fill it up again.” She commands, and the keeper rushes over and fulfills her request without a word. 

Rey takes the glass and is about to turn and glance toward the dark man in the corner, when she realizes someone has come up while he back was turned and is standing directly behind her. She knows its him, even before she turns her head. That dark presence radiating power looming over her and strangely familiar scent of leather and dark liquor, is all the confirmation she needs.

Slowly, she twists her body toward him. At the same time, he moves to lean against the bar beside her, daring to even inch closer. She shouldn’t let him. She should shove him backward and snap his wrist out of socket or break his leg against her knee for daring to intrude into her space. This is a strange man, who could have any number of motives for getting close to her. He could even already know exactly who she is and be waiting for them to be alone before killing her!

But as she tilts her eyes up to roam up the length of his face, heart hammering, she finds herself immeasurably drawn closer. This is more than just physical attraction, more than just curiosity. She wants him. She wants him badly. 

“Hello, Stranger”, she breathes. He’s so close now, she need hardly raise her voice.

“Hello there.” He purrs back. His voice is velvety and deep as midnight. Under the shadow of his hood, his brow quirks. His dark eyes glimmer. 

Rey feels herself being drawn in. Even as her chest rises and falls with her quickening heartbeat, she leans in so that it brushes his with every inhale. 

This is crazy! This is insanity, she tells herself. She is the granddaughter of Darth Sidious himself. She does not do this- not ever. 

Tilting his head so his hood doesn’t catch on her forehead, the man leans in so that their mouths are only inches apart. His hot breath fans her cheeks when he speaks, and it smells of hard drink. “What are you doing tonight?” It takes her by surprise- the brazenness of it. No introduction, no small talk, just a question that might as well be an invitation? 

Swallowing thickly, Rey forces herself to speak above a whisper. She will not allow this man to see the effect he’s having on her. “I don’t know…” Biting her lower lip, she cocks her head. “I might have some ideas…” 

“Hmmm.” His chuckle soft but surprisingly sinful, hot and thick against her skin. It grants her a good look at those flushed plush lips, and beyond that, a glimpse of glistening tongue beyond. The sight nearly renders her breathless, and suddenly, she’s imagining all the things that could be done with a tongue like that. “How about me?”

She’s tempted to burst out in nervous laughter, until she sees the severity of the seriousness in his eyes. The dark stranger’s eyes flicker between her eyes and her lips. Rey sucks in her breath. He wouldn’t dare kiss her here, right now, without so much as three full sentences? But does she want him to? Would she let him? 

Rey’s lips fall open. She doesn’t even have enough breath left for it to be a gasp. Never, in all her travels, has anyone dared be this forward with her and actually be enticing to her. Enticing? Who is she fooling? It’s gone much farther than that. She has known since the moment she laid eyes on him that she was going to have him.

But still… Rey Palpatine does not do this! Not only does Grandfather for bid it, saying she should never put herself in such vulnerable position and to keep her mind on the mission. She is not used jumping into a strange man’s bed for casual sex like this. 

Rey has only ever had one romantic partner in her life and that was almost eight years ago. Since then, she has indulged a few times, when there was no risk of Palpatine finding out. One was a prostitute. The other two times had been with men who too stupid or inebriated to ever recognize who she was. 

And this never happens; because she’s the granddaughter of Palpatine. Because she’s vulnerable because of that fact. That’s why she doesn’t do this!

She does not do this!

And yet, as she takes the stranger’s hand and leads him up the stairs behind her, she realizes she needs to do this. She needs to take something for herself, for a change. She’s worked hard and long and lonely for too many years, and she wants to feel alive- if just for a few hours- if just this once. She needs to be touched. And most of all, she needs to be held down a fucked!

And this man, if any exists in the universe, is the one to give that to her. 

They make it to her door without touching anything more than fingers. His skin is warm but calloused. She can tell he’s used to a hard life, because he has the same familiar bumps of scars across his hands, as she does. She doesn’t let go of his hand, even when she pulls her the passkey out from her pocket and the door slides open. 

The room beyond is warm and bright with an already lit fire in the hearth. Its decorated in dark wood and warm, ruddy tones. Rey pulls the man inside. 

The man… She doesn’t even know his name. And maybe it’s better that way. 

Well, if she’s going to do this; she’s going to really do this. Steeling herself, she thanks the Stars for the two glasses of liquid courage heavy in her stomach right now.

As soon as the door has slid closed behind them, Rey is whirling and pressing him roughly against the door. Her lips are on his before she has time to second guess herself, and they’re just as soft and inviting as she imagined. 

But they don’t stay soft for long. Gripping her to his chest, the man kisses her hungerly, snaking one hand grip the back of her neck, under her single bun. In response, Rey runs her hand up his chest and along his jaw, feeling the light stubble scraping against her sensitive fingertips. She means to thread her fingers up through his hair and push down his hood, but just before she reaches it, he’s griping her and roughly turning her so it’s her back banging painfully into the wall. 

He likes control, she realizes with a flush of pleasure. Her body is already alive and wanting with from his lips alone, but feeling him pin her to the hard surface with his hips, is turning her veins to fire. And apparently, he doesn’t want to take off his hood for some reason. Maybe he’s kinky that way. She doesn’t care; just so long as he keeps on touching her. 

That dirty, sinful mouth. She wondered, but now that, that mouth and that tongue are ravaging her own, she knows exactly what kind of things it was made to do. He’s experienced, of course. That much, she expected. But bumps rise across her skin in anticipation of what will certainly come later. 

Her; specifically. Several times, if she has her way. And then him too. 

Yes, she thinks, tipping her head back as his lips wander from her mouth, all swollen and wet, down the column of her throat. She would very much like to make him come. 

The wide brim of his hood is getting a bit in the way. As the man parts her collar, and sucks a dark mark into her skin there, the tip bumps cheek. She wonders if he’ll take it off. She would like him to; she would like him to take it all off and show her just what she’s in for. But judging by the way he’s rutting his hips into her and the way she can already feel his erection through his trousers and coat, she already has a pretty good idea. 

As if sensing her thoughts, the man pushes her back by her shoulders, thumbs pressing on her collarbones. For a long moment, he gazes down at her, the long scar on his cheek and brow twitching as he huffs. 

Then he lifts his chin, a devilish quirk at the corner of his mouth, and says, “Strip for me.”

It is not a request. And even though Rey usually hates being told what to do, his deep voice sends pleasure coursing down to the tips of her toes. 

Slowly, holding eye-contact with him, she backs away until she’d standing far enough away to give him an excellent view. Normally, she’d be hesitant to just get naked like this, in a brightly lit room while someone watched. But, she’s too turned on to be bothered. 

First her cloak. Then her coat. She manages to keep it bunched up so that he can’t see the symbol on the arm, and throws it into a pile in the corner. Then off comes both boots, stained and caked with mud. Then, slowly- one by one, she undoes the clasps of her tunic and strips it off. There’s only a tight, black undershirt under that, which she makes quick work of. 

Then, she’s just standing there, breasts out and heaving in the firelight. She waits a moment, letting him get a good look. And he does. His dark eyes are hungry behind his hair and his hood. As they roam her torso, his soft pink tongue flickers out to run along his lips. She almost expects him to come to her, from the look on his face, but he manages to keep himself under control. 

So, carefully, Rey unzips her trousers and peels them down her thighs, turning a little to reveal her best asset. Her ass, on full display with the simple black thong tucked between her cheeks, is round and toned, from all that time training and exercising. It’s the one part of her body she actually thinks is sexy. 

While she’s tossing away her trousers, she can hear his sharp intake of breath when he finally catches a glimpse. Then it’s just her thong left. She should nervous, but as she holds his eyes and works the final scrap form her body, all she can feel in anticipation. 

The man’s hands fall to his crotch, where he rubs himself through his clothes. She watches hungerly. She’s wet; terribly. The outer folds of her sex glisten. She can feel it against her thighs. 

He works at the button of his trousers, and Rey thinks he’s finally going to remove them; but it’s only to open the flap and slip his hand inside. Rey’s lips fall open as she watches his hand move beneath the taught material. It looks so full it could rip open. Then his hand goes still and she realizes he’s starring at her. 

Biting her lip, she forces her eyes up to his. They’re hooded, all pupil. He removes his hand from his pants. He quirks a brow at her then looks pointedly at his crotch, then back at her. His intent is obvious. And she doesn’t need to be told twice. 

Raking her hands down her body, she sinks to her knees and crawls the few feet left to reach him. His trousers are barely containing him. Taking a deep breath, Rey tugs at the flap, working it open enough to pull him out. 

He’s big… Really big! One of the biggest she’s ever had. It’s almost enough to make her dizzy. But she’s Rey Palpatine; she does not quail at the sight of rotting corpse or a disemboweled man, and she will not faint from the size of this stranger’s dick she is about to swallow!

Working him free, she cups his balls, testing their weight and feel in her hand. She’s never really cared much about them before, but now… they’re almost- sexy? She goes to pull his pants down further to getter better access, when suddenly his hand is curling under her chin and guiding her closer. 

“That’s it”, he hums, stroking her jaw, her lips with his leather-clad fingers. “There you go.” Her mouth falls open and she strokes her hand up his shaft, making him hiss. Rey smirks up at him. 

“You know, I don’t even know your name.”

“Hmmm…” It doesn’t really seem to bother him. He just continues caressing her neck and jaw. 

“Do you have one?” She asks, hoping it won’t upset him. But it feels strange to call him nothing. 

He pauses, as if considering. “Kylo.”

“Kylo…” She tests it on her tongue. What an odd name. It feels a little off for some reason. But soon she forgets all about that, because he’s pressing his cock into the flesh of her cheek with a smirk. 

Slowly continuing to stroke his soft skin, Rey uses her other finger to circle the head, smearing a bit of precum. She maintains eye-contact with him as she teasingly traces the head and the slit. But he soon grows impatient, and that becomes impossible, as he sinks his cock deep into her mouth. 

She’s only done this once before, but she watches a lot of holo porn, so she knows what she’s doing. He’s very big so it’s difficult, but she never leaves a part of him untouched. With each pass, her tongue circles the head and she squeezes it with her lips, sucking the precum from inside the tip and using the added slick to slide him further inside. 

“That’s right.” He mumbles again, caressing her hair. She swallows around his shaft and he hisses. But that only makes him want to go further. And he does, rocking his hips and urging her closer with fingers tangled in her hair. 

Rey moans. This is almost becoming too much for her, but she finds she’s enjoying it. She likes seeing the way his body reacts. She likes the accomplishment she feels each time she takes him a little deeper. And yeah, she likes the taste and the feel of him. 

As strange as it sounds, she likes this cock in her mouth. 

She can feel when the shift happens. All his muscles go taught before he begins pushing more roughly into her mouth. She lets him, lets him begin to thrust; shallowly at first, but then further and further down her throat. Rey reaches down to touch herself as she lets him use her mouth, nearly gagging. She knows she could stop him- or thinks, at least- but she’s too intoxicated by this moment. And so, it’s him who first retreats, pulling her off his cock. 

He hisses as he grips the base. His eyes flutter as he attempts to calm himself. Rey takes this moment to wipe the slick from her chin and swallow her mouth clear, before he’s grabbing her roughly by the arm and guiding her to the side of the bed. 

“Get on the bed”, he orders gruffly. Is it possible that his voice has grown even deeper since they first spoke? 

Rey’s skin prickles at little at that. She’s not used to being ordered around. And yet, she obeyed when he told her to strip… She jumps a little when his hand is suddenly on her ass, squeezing to the point of pain. 

“Go on.” He urges. And so, she does. 

With thundering heart, she crawls onto the bed and to the middle. Then she lies down on her back and stretches out on the course blanket, letting her legs fall open. Lazily thumbing her clit, Rey watches Kylo as he busies himself with removing his outer layers. 

He tosses back his hood first. His long jacket goes next, revealing that it added almost nothing to the bulk of him. The man is built like a tank, and even through his shirt, she can see his muscles rippling. He unclips his harness, with blaster on the side, and drops it with his coat. His wavy dark hair- already damp with sweat, falls immediately into his eyes. He doesn’t sweep it away. 

Again, Rey is fascinated by his striking features. She wants to get a good look at his face now that it’s no longer obstructed by the hood, to brush the hair from his face and study its lines and curves. But she doesn’t get a chance before he’s descending on her. 

He’s not even going to take off the rest of his clothes?

She prepares for the heaviness of his body, but he just kneels on the edge of the bed and looks down at her. His face is an unreadable mask. “Get on your knees.” He says. Rey’s breathing falters a moment; her forehead knits together. Wait, he wants… what?

His expression is more scowl now. He prompts her with his hand. “On your knees.” He wants to take her from behind, from the very beginning. Rey doesn’t think she’s ever done that, and she suddenly begins to feel nervous. 

Kylo grabs her arm, and reluctantly, she follows, getting on her knees before him. She feels his hands on her, positioning her. He caresses her inner thigh and she presents her ass for him, arching her back and pressing back into him. She glances over her shoulder to see him yanking his trousers down around his knees and then begin to palm his erection. His thighs are even thicker and more muscular than she’d imagined. 

For some strange reason, she wants to sink her teeth into them. 

Running his hand up her thigh, he finds her sex and slides his fingers through her folds, testing her wetness. Well, no need for that; she’s practically dripping. Then, without warning, he thrusts two fingers into her cunt. Rey gasps, arching her back, the sudden stretch making her shudder. Its only a little uncomfortable- because of how wet she is- and soon it turns to pleasure as he moves his thrusts his fingers in and out, curling them to find her sensitive spots. 

She begins rocking with him, letting her channel clench, urging his fingers deeper, faster. This is exactly what she needs, what she has needed for so long now; to be filled, to be fucked. To come without giving herself a muscle cramp just to do it. She’s just getting warmed up when he suddenly withdraws. His fingers come away slick, and they paint her ass and hip bone as he takes hold of her.

With his other hand, her guides his cock to her entrance. It rests there, a firm pressure, already a little bigger than just two fingers. Rey feels his body behind her. It’s a sold wall of muscle, and it bends over her, nearly crushing her as he extends her arms out in front of her. 

Then, taking each side of her hips in a death grip, he jerks his hips and buries his cock inside her. 

For a moment, she can’t even think, can’t even breath. Her mouth hangs slack and her all her muscles seize up. She’s so full, she can feel nothing else but that sensation. Not pleasure. Not pain. With one swift thrust, he has filled her to the brim with every single inch of his beautiful, huge cock! 

Kylo grunts loudly when the tip of him presses firmly against her inner wall. Breathing heavily, his body shudders a little as he digs his fingers into her flesh and tries to regain control. That hurts worse than sudden intrusion of his cock, and soon Rey is able to gasp in a deep breath. Slowly, she begins to relax around him, the points of his nails centering her. 

When he pulls out, they both hiss. She feels his wet cock, dangling between her thighs, before he grabs it and shoves it back inside- every single inch of his shaft. Like he’ll die if he’s not inside for another second. His hips slap loudly against her ass as he begins to thrust. He is not being gentle, not even a little bit. It’s like just the tiniest first taste of her cunt clenching around him has turned him into a starving animal.

It’s primal; the way he fucks her. Everything about him is primal. From his meaty arms and chest bulging beneath his shirt and he jerks her body to him with each thrust of hips, to the muffled growl slowly trickling from his gritted teeth. 

And though it scares her a little bit, she’s never been more aroused in her entire life. She didn’t know if she had a type for men before this, because she’s never been in a real relationship with one; but she thinks she does now. And so, she surrenders herself to it. To him. Fisting the sheets with both hands, she raises her head and arches her back and moves with him. His pace is fast and rough, each penetration with enough power to send her sprawling across the room if he wasn’t holding her fast, but she matches it without hesitation. 

Closing her eyes, Rey allows herself to just be in this moment, to revel in it; to revel in the silky skin of his cock caressing her insides and rutting against her g-spot. He’s good at this. Though she suspects that it may have been just as long for him as it has since she’s been laid, because his need matches hers in intensity.

Kylo’s hands roam her body. And he folds himself over her to suck bruises onto her shoulders and the back of her neck, he wraps both arms around and takes hold of both breasts, pinching her nipples and using his vice grip to hold her in place while his hips piston wildly into her. “Mmm, you like that?” He pants in her ear, twisting her nipple savagely and making her hips buck.

Yes, she does. She likes that very much; she thinks as he scrapes his teeth along the curve of her shoulder. But she only moans in reply, brain too foggy to form actual words. “Mmmm…” His balls slap obscenely against her cunt and it mixes with the sound of their gasping, to fill the room. 

He suddenly jerks forward and latches onto her earlobe with teeth and tongue. It’s a sensation she never thought she would like, but actually makes her immediately shudder. “I said, do you like that!” His growl comes from deep in the back of his throat. “You like me filling you up like that.”

“Yes”, she groans, squeezing her cunt around his shaft. She jerks when he releases her nipple and then smacks it with two fingers. 

Chuckling low in his throat, he straitens up behind her and his hands are around her waist again. Good Maker- they’re so large they can almost wrap all the way round it! 

“That’s right”, he purrs. His voice is thick and sickly sweet. “You love it. Just like you loved having my cock down your throat. You liked swallowing my cock like a good girl, didn’t you?” 

Spurred on by his dirty-talk, Rey groans and shoves her hips more flush against him, chasing her orgasm. She can feel the tightness growing in her lower abdomen, signaling that its not long now. Kylo slaps her breast again- harder this time, and then she realizes. 

“Yes!” She quickly amends, “Yes, give it to me.” 

“Good girl.” Kylo’s pace doesn’t slow, but his hand drifts to her head and begins petting her hair; as if praising an animal after it did a trick. “Shit”, he grunts when Rey’s cunt tightens again at the words of praise. Then his fingers are curling into the sweaty locks at the base of her skull and pulling. 

Rey’s head is yanked back. Kylo is using his grip on her hair to hold her in place. Pleasure washing through her in waves, Rey lets her eyes roll back in her head and leans into his tight grip, her jaw falling open so she can pant through her mouth like a dog. 

Kylo’s voice is dark and devilish. “That’s right… good girl… You’re taking it good, aren’t you?” She feels the cold hard clasps of his tunic bite into her back as he leans over to speak into her ear.

“When I was a little boy, I had everything I could ever want…” He mutters, almost absently. Rey frowns, but is to distracted by being impaled by his huge cock that she doesn’t really care. “I had money, a big house, a family who loved me. My life was perfect. But then one day, someone came and took it all away.” 

“I was lost. I’d lost everything I ever cared about. I almost lost my life too. I was all alone. But then I started traveling the Galaxy, searching for something to satisfy the emptiness inside me. I looked for my father, who left when I was young.” He sighs deeply. “I never found him.”

“So then, I began to learn things. I began to get stronger, tougher. People tried to take advantage of me, to push down, but I stood up to them. And they learned never to mess with me again. I learned how to fight with a blaster and with my fists. I learned how to fly any ship, or to steal anything I could possibly want.”

A strange sensation is beginning to rise inside Rey. Why is this guy suddenly telling her his life story while he’s fucking her within an inch of her life? This couldn’t wait for afterward, when his dick isn’t buried inside her?! What the hell is wrong with him? 

At first, she’d just been annoyed, but now, discomfort pools low in her stomach. 

“I soon got a ship of my own and as much money as I could possibly need.” He continues, in that low eerie tone. “I even made a name for myself. I earned the resect of smugglers and criminals across the system. But that still wasn’t enough. Some part of me knew it would never be enough- until justice was served on the one person responsible for destroying my life.”

“I searched for years. All these years, I tore the Galaxy apart looking for one thing.” Pausing, Kylo breathes heavily in her ear. “Revenge”, he whispers. And Rey shivers. “I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t find even a moment’s peace…” His voice has dropped so low its barely more than a rumble. His pace is rough and unsteady. His hand rips into her hair. 

“But now, after all that searching… who could’ve known that I’d find myself here, at long last… fucking Rey Palpatine.”

Rey’s body goes still. Still as death. She does not even breathe. Her veins turn to ice; her brain clouded, slow and fuzzy. 

No.

No, she thinks. No, it can’t be. It can’t! Please, someone come wake her from this nightmare! 

But the savage thrust of his cock deep inside her cunt would’ve woken her from a coma, if that’s where she had been. 

“No”, she gaps. Her eyes, fixed on the wall, go unfocused. 

“Yes…” Comes Kylo’s reply. And that deep familiar voice, disguised by an authoritative tone and all those long, hard years; still, she should’ve recognized it. Not Kylo’s voice. But, Ben Solo’s… 

She feels as though she could vomit, right now, right onto the expensive, satin bedspread. But the last thing she had to drink was hard liquor and she hasn’t eaten anything all day. So, nothing would come up anyway. 

A shame; because then maybe he’d stop fucking her! And why hasn’t he stopped!? 

Rey tries to jerk out from his grasp, but his hand only tightens in her hair and the other winds around her neck, holding her in place. His hips continue to loudly snap into hers, despite her struggling. “No, stop!” Rey croaks. The hand around her throat is already too tight for comfort. And for a moment, relief shoots through her when she feels him go still above her.

“Stop?” Rey tries to turn her head to look at him, but his grip is too strong. “You want me to stop”, he asks innocently. And she tries to answer, but nothing comes out. Gasping for air, her jaw hangs slack. 

He’s not just using his own strength. She knows because when she reaches out with the Force, his crashes back against it. “Huh”, he mutters. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees him cock his head. He’s not really considering it; she realizes. He’s just playing with her. “You mean like, when I begged you to stop, but then you made me come inside you…”

Tears squeeze themselves from the corners of Rey’s eyes. A moment later, he’s moving again, even rougher than before. She begins to whimper. 

“Yes”, he whispers, moving his hand down to cup the outside of her sex. Parting her lips, he begins circling her clit, trying to get her to relax. And somehow it works, because- DAMNIT- she’s still so aroused. 

“Just like that. Except, YOU want it. You need it! You have for a long time; you haven’t been able to want anything else but my cock since that night it made you come harder that you every have in your life.” 

“No.” Rey grunts. She grits her teeth, trying too desperately not to think about that night. 

“You’ve been waiting a long time for this.” Ben retains his Force hold on her body as he savagely flings his trousers from his legs. “As have I. I’ve been waiting for just this moment. I searched the whole galaxy for you. I wanted to kill you, to hurt you in all the ways you hurt me!” 

“You ruined my life.” Rey finches away from his soft voice in her ear. “You took everything from me. My family, my home… my virginity.” She shudders when his lips brush her ear. “Even my life… I only barely survived. I caught myself on a ledge with the Force. I was badly hurt, but I managed to climb down and float down river.”

Suddenly, he’s yanking her hair to the side, so she has to turn her head and look at him. “I escaped with my life that night- no thanks to you…” He runs his fingers down the twin scars cutting through his eyebrow. “But I was left with these. A reminder of what you did to me.” 

Yes, she had done that. The memory stings like a hot knife buried between her ribs. She had done all that and worse; there hasn’t been a day that’s gone by that she hasn’t regretted what she did. She’s so very sorry. She wants to tell him that, to make him see, but she’s also angry. Angry at him- because he’s still inside her- taking pleasure from her. And angry at herself- because she likes it!

Rey jerks her head away so she doesn’t have to look at him anymore. Because now that she’s looking at him- really looking, she can’t understand how she possibly didn’t realize before that it was him. 

There’s still that sharp nose, those dark vulnerable eyes. But it’s apparent just how much he’s changed, matured. He’s so much bigger and muscular now, and there isn’t a part of him that looks soft anymore. But still, she should have recognized him. 

Its not like a day has gone by when she didn’t think of him. How could she not… after all that had happened...

He’s getting closer, the rhythm of his driving hips growing more sporadic and uneven. “I was planning on killing you the moment I found you, you know.” Chuckling to himself, he shakes his head and little droplets of sweat spray from the ends of the hair hanging in his eyes, all across her back. “But imagine my surprise when I saw you walk in tonight. I had no idea you were even in this system- let alone this planet.” 

“At first, I almost stood up and reached for my lightsaber, to stab you through the heart, right then and there. But then, I realized something. I wanted to make you suffer. I couldn’t let it be over so quickly. I wanted you to feel the pain, the betrayal I felt.” Speeding up his ministrations on her clit, he groans, and Rey’s cunt tightens around him. “I realized I wanted to take you upstairs and make you come so hard, knowing exactly who was making you feel that good.” His nails pierce even deeper into the flesh of her ass cheek. "Just like you did to me…”

“I had to!” She suddenly bursts out. She’s tried of being silent, tired of just taking it! “Palpatine made me!”

“Oh sure.” He sneers down at her as she twists to glare at him. “Because Palpatine was in that room, holding a blaster to your head all night!”

“I-.”

“No!” He roars. Pushing her down so her face is pressing into the mattress; he grabs her wrists and pins them above her head. His pelvis grinds painfully into ass, as he flattens her body beneath his. The slapping of their bodies and fluids fill her ears. “You used me! You used my body and my emotions because you knew you could.”

Ben’s hand finds its way to her clit again and sets a frantic pace, in time with his thrusts. And Rey begins feebly to kick at him. 

“There’s no use struggling, Rey. I think you’ll find that I am no longer that sensitive little virgin. I’m the one who’s in charge now. So, I’m going to do that exact same thing you did to me years ago.” Suddenly, he pinches her clit hard enough to make her cry out. 

“I’m going to make you come so hard on huge cock, and you’re going to hate yourself even more. Because of just how much you’re going to like it!”

SLAM! Slam, Slam, Slam! He punctuates each word with a thrust that prods at her inner wall, making her cry out. Her vision is blurring, her muscles seizing up. She is going to come, just like he promised. She tries to convince herself that she can control it. But she knows she’s already too far gone. 

Because however twisted, however messed up; she needs this release, more than she’s air to breathe and blood in her veins. 

“That’s right”, he hisses, “Gonna come, huh? Gonna come all over this big cock. You need it, don’t you?” He’s gasping in her ear, mocking her. And he’s right. “You need this cock. You missed me inside you, didn’t you? I bet you touch yourself remembering how I filled you up so full with my cum. You need me to come in you? You wanna be filled up?”

Rey gasps as her body begins to spasm. The memory comes to her unbidden; her pulsing around his shaft that night, as he twitched and spurted inside her. She remembers his hot spend on her thighs, dripping down her legs as she prowled down the marble hallways after him, lightsaber in hand- how satisfied that had made her. And she gaps. It ends in a thick moan and her eyes roll back in her head in pleasure. 

“You love it.” Babbling now, he continues in a dark growling tone. His fiery cheek is pressed to her shoulder, sweat dripping everywhere. “Should’ve come in your mouth and shoved my cock so far down your throat, and made you swallow every last drop.” 

His body is absolutely heaving with effort. “You never had it this good, have you?” There’s a new edge to his tone, almost an urgency. “No other man has made you feel this good.” And of course, it’s true. He’s right. “All those years ago, I spoiled other men for you. No one else could ever satisfy you!”

Rey moans in agreement, too lost to it all to care. But when he suddenly grabs her by the chin and forces her to look at him, her eyes fly open and lock on his. And she is startled to find they’re desperate, and sad and so very lonely. His bottom lip quivers. “Isn’t that right!” He demands. “Rey?!”

She can’t speak. She does not have enough strength to even shake her head no. So, she finally gives in. She does the only thing she can. Snaking her arm from his grasp, she slides it back and around his neck to take a fist-full of the damp, black locks. Shoving her hips back, no longer caring about anything but her own need, buries her face in his neck and fucks herself on his cock. 

Less than a second later, he is joining in her frantic rhythm. 

Everything is need. Everything is broken and horrible and beautiful. In a blur, they rut like wild animals, laid out on the sweat-soaked sheets, limbs entwined. It is less pleasure than it is a fight for survival… Except, instead of a fight to outlive the other; it is a fight to survive thought to the other side of this moment together. 

And they come like that. 

Rey first, with a scream and violent tremors and the white light of ecstasy blacking out the entire rest of the world. And then Ben, with a last three brutal strokes, body seeming to shatter into a million pieces that float up into another dimension of sparkling droplets of sunlight and honey skies; pulsing and spurting hot, thick ropes of himself deep inside her. They break together; her with her face against his neck and him with his face buried in her hair. 

It’s some time before Rey comes back to herself. She feels his softening length slide out of her. Their conjoined cum spilling out of her. He’s collapsed on top of her. Strangely, the crushing weight is not unwelcome. 

It feels as though her body has just finished fighting for her life. And maybe it has…

Lying with her forehead under his chin, she listens to the rasping of his breathing as it slows and evens out. When it’s calmed, his hand tightens at her waist; and slowly, Rey draws back to look him in the face.

It’s not the first time. It feels like the first time. It’s the first look she’s had of him without molten want running through her veins. 

He’s so very beautiful… and sad, she realizes. And angry, of course- for she’s angry too. But there’s something more there as well, and so it comes as no surprise to Rey when they’re both leaning in and their mouths clash together. 

It’s a wild kiss. An extension of their shared orgasm- only tamer; but still, just as desperate. It ends with a painful sting and Rey realizes, when their mouths come away bloody, that one or the other- or both- has bitten the other. 

With a heavy sigh, Ben rolls off her. On his back beside her, he stares up at the ceiling. Rey has neither the desire nor the strength to stand, so they just lie there, legs still tangled together. 

The silence is nice. The blaze in the fireplace has made the room warm and the sheets beneath her are soft… like silk. Like the skin of a newborn baby… 

Out of the corner of her eye, Rey sees Ben’s mouth open. His swallow is loud in the quiet of the room. Fingers shifting uneasily in the sheets, just inches from her own, he turns his head to glance at her. He swallows again, and then looks away. 

“Wha- what is the name of my child?” He says it so quietly she can barely hear. 

But she does hear. Her body goes ridged, hand freezing on the place where she’d been absently rubbing her arm. Blinking several times, she slowly turns her head to look at him. He’s still starring at the ceiling, avoiding her gaze. 

“What?” She breathes, unable to keep her voice from quivering. 

“Please.” The desperation grates at his voice. She watches as the emotion rips away at the layers of hard mask, until all that is left is a lonely, vulnerable young man. “You owe me that much.” It seems to take all his willpower to hold the tears back as he turns his body towards her. The fight has gone out of him, leaving him empty and exposed. “I need to know what my child’s name is…” 

Oh, Ben… If her heart were not already a trampled heep, it would break again now. The tears come unbidden. So quickly. When was the last time she cried? 

Bringing her hand up to rub it across one tear-stained cheek, she makes herself breathe and looks over at him. The firelight reflects off his skin, the hollows of his eye sockets and cheekbones, his collarbones cast in shadow. Usually his skin is quite pale, but the flickering light makes it look as though he’s glowing golden. His soft, sad eyes shine with unshed tears. 

Wanting to reach out a touch him, wanting to take away every moment of pain from his whole life, wanting so much more than that; Rey opens her mouth to speak, but a sob comes out instead. “His name is Benjamin.” She cries. And Ben’s lips fall open. They move with silent words. “I never told Palpatine your real name. So, I named our son after you.” 

Tears spilling down his cheeks, Ben releases a shuddering sob, lips twitching and brow knitting together. But with Rey’s confession, comes a flood of guilt and remorse. And as the tears begin to flow, so do her words. 

“I’m sorry, Ben”, she sobs. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to kill you; I never wanted that. But I was afraid. And I was a coward. You don’t know how truly sorry I am.” Pursing his lips, Ben leans over her, gently pressing a hand to hair. But Rey just keeps going. “I’ve thought of you every single day since. There hasn’t been a day I didn’t feel ashamed horrified at what I’d done.”

“I hoped that somehow you might have survived. I even went back there a few days later to see if I could find you.” She whimpers. “But I couldn’t find anything. So, I just assumed your body had floated down the river. I was so angry with myself for not just reaching down and taking your hand!” Rey is sobbing now. Her voice is thick with snot and its begin to run down her face. Shakily, she swipes it away with the back of her hand. 

“You were right there!” She’s so furious at herself that she wants to scream. “I could’ve saved you. I know you couldn’t forgive me for what I did to your-, to Leia and Luke, but I should have still saved you anyway and dealt with the consequences. But I was so afraid. You frightened me, Ben.” His brow creases and she chuckles through a sob. 

“I had been trained as an assassin since birth, and yet you were the thing that scared me most of all.” Her voice breaks. “Because I cared for you. I felt our connection, the way you made me feel, the way we seemed destined for each other; and it frightened me. I had never felt anything like that before and it made me uncomfortable. I should’ve listened to that instead of the thoughts Palpatine had put in my head! I should’ve realized I you had already given me more than I deserved. I lost only person I had ever loved, even before I knew that I loved you.”

Ben shakes his head again. Rey can see him biting the inside of his lip, staining it scarlet from the inside out. Her saliva, her blood is still on his lips. Ben presses his eyes closed and takes a deep breath. But Rey isn’t finished yet…

“And Ben, our baby… I wish you could see him. He’s so pure and good and beautiful. Just like you.” Shaking her head, she gasps a laugh. “He looks just like you… And I love him so much. Ben, he’s so perfect. I wish he hadn’t come into the world in the way that he did, but I’m so glad I have him. I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

The sobs return, doubled this time. She cannot push them out fast enough to relieve this aching in her chest. “But I’m frightened for him. He deserves better than this- better than me.” Fresh tears collect on the ends of her lashes, glittering in the firelight. 

“And you were right, Ben. Palpatine IS a monster! I know that now. He was just using me and now he wants to use my child. I wanted to run; I wanted to escape with him, but I was afraid that Grandfather would catch us and that he’d hurt my son. He never lets him leave the caves. And he always makes me go on these long trips far away. I’m afraid of what he’s saying to him- doing to him, while I’m not there to protect him.” 

Ben’s face is still unreadable. It’s impossible to know what he’s thinking since he hasn’t said a word. But Rey knows what he’s probably thinking; what a terrible mother she is- that she deserves what she gets. And she also knows what he’ll certainly do next. 

“You were right about me too. I am a monster.” There is no use denying it; when the man she’s hurt most of all is starring down at her. “What I did…” She whispers, “there’s no excuse. I know that. I deserve what’s coming to me…” Her face scrunches as a sob rasps from deep inside her. “But my baby… He doesn’t. If you’re going to kill me, I need to make sure that my son- our son, is safe.” 

Taking a deep breath, she wills her voice to steady itself. “I need you to promise me you’ll go and get him out there. That you’ll take him far away, somewhere safe where Palpatine can never find him.” She nods, smiling through her tears. “I know you’ll take care of him. I trust you. You’re a good man.” Ben’s face has fallen, hard lines drawn across it as he stares down at the bed beneath them. “Ben.” In desperation she reaches out and grabs his arm. Her grip is gentle but demanding. “Please… I need to know that you’ll protect him. I can rest easy, knowing he’s safe.” 

His eyes- those lovely, soft, doe-eyes- snap to hers. There’s a conflict behind those irises. His gaze flickers back and forth between her eyes, and Rey nods encouragingly. “It’s alright”, she whispers. “You’ll do what you have to… and my son will have a good and happy life- with his father.”

She expects him to speak, to nod or smile, or even acknowledge what she’s said, but he just keeps starring down at her. Maybe he’s just preparing himself, or maybe he’s still giving her a chance to speak. But she’s made he peace. She just keeps smiling and nodding, tears streaming down her face. But as she watches, his expression begins to harden. 

Slowly, his mouth presses into a light line and he begins to shake his head. 

It starts out slow and jerky, but then it grows faster and rougher, until all his emotion suddenly boils over and he’s grabbing her roughly by the shoulders. Rey gasps, thinking this is it; this is the end. But he just begins violently shaking her, lifting her upper half off the bed with no effort at all. “No!” He grunts through gritted teeth. He’s angry; hurt and miserable- but mostly angry. 

“No!” He shouts, making Rey flinch. “You don’t get to do that! You don’t get to ask me for anything. You don’t deserve it! He checks her face, but she just gapes up at him. “Do you understand me!?” He cries, and she nods in response. “You don’t get to ask me for favors. I owe you nothing! Nothing! You hear me!” Shaking in fright, Rey nods again. 

“Do you understand what you did to me! Do you know how messed up I was after that! I can never fall in love; I can never trust anyone again. After what you did, I should… I should-!” Teardrops and mingled sweat gather on his chin and the tip of his nose, and splash down onto her face. Wildly, he shakes his head, disrupting the dark strands hanging into his eyes. His face contorts with effort, but it seems more an effort to keep himself angry. 

“You don’t deserve my forgiveness. You don’t deserve my mercy!”

“No”, Rey whispers, “I know…” 

Growling, Ben tightens his grip on her shoulders. His face is still a mask of savage anger, but the determination behind his eyes is weaning. “You don’t understand”, he sobs. “I came here tonight punish you- to- to kill you. It was supposed to make me feel better. When you’re dead I’ll be free of you.” 

His lips hang open now in a constant stream of sobs. He’s stopped shaking her, but his trembling hands are still locked around her shoulders. He looks so small in this moment… so lost and alone. Rey’s nonexistent heart shatters for him. 

“You were in my head every moment. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I hated you so much, but I… I- couldn’t stop thinking about all our talks out on the veranda, our games of Sabacc, our kisses. Force, Rey! I shouldn’t! I shouldn’t but I-.” 

Biting back her sobs, Rey nods again. And she just keeps on nodding. 

“No! No!” He shakes her once, twice. “You listen to me! You’re nothing! No one! You don’t get to-. You don’t deserve-.” 

“I know. I know.” She moans it over and over like a prayer. Lost in him- lost in those eyes.

“It’s- it’s not fair!” And suddenly, he’s yanking her to his body and pulling her lips against his. His kiss is savage and so desperate to for it to be anger that’s kept him tethered to her, always. 

As quickly as he grabbed her, he pulls her back to stare into her eyes. For one tense moment, they stay like that, one hair’s breadth apart, hovering just on the edge. When he speaks, his voice is horse and broken; and finally resigned… 

“How is it, that my greatest enemy, is also the other half of my soul…?” 

And then he’s kissing her again, strong and impassioned, but the anger and ferocity is gone. And they both surrender to it. Drawing her arms tight around his neck, Rey kisses him with all that she has. It isn’t much, but it’s all she has to give. And she will give it all- give him anything and everything if he were to ask. 

Nothing is impossible. If he asks her for the moon or the throne of the whole Galaxy, she will give it to him. 

When they finally pull apart, they smile at each other in wonder. His is hopeful and wide and full of crooked teeth. And she has never seen anything more beautiful. A perfect smile; and she tries her best to return it in equal brilliance. 

Lowering her to rest upon the bed again, Ben wraps his arms around her middle and buries his face in her chest. Rey returns his embrace. She cradles his head in both arms and smooths down his wild hair, loosing herself to its silken warmth. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you either.” She says, her eyes fluttering shut, contented. “There wasn’t one night I didn’t lie awake thinking about what it could’ve been like if I hadn’t done it and just stayed there with you forever.”

Rolling over onto his side, Ben rests his head on his extended arm and presses the gentlest of kisses to her shoulder. “I know”, he whispers. He glances up through his lashes, then looks down again shyly. He caresses the spot where he’d kissed her with his thumb, and the small gesture makes her want to weep. 

“I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness… but I want to ask you for it.”

Raising his head again, he cradles his huge hand against her cheek. “Shhhh. It’s alright, Rey. I understand.”

“No”, she says quickly, making him frown. “I need your forgiveness. I need you to say it… Please.”

“Alright.” He nods. “You’re forgiven, Rey. I forgive you… for everything.” He kisses her, this time, on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, letting his lips and hot breath linger before rising up again. “But, only if you forgive me for the way I acted tonight. I wasn’t right, no matter how angry I was.”

Rey begins to shake her head, brow furrowing. No, there’s no comparison between what she’s done and his actions tonight. But Ben just presses a finger to her lips to quiet her. “I still like to hear you say it.”

“Yes, Ben. Of course, I forgive you. There is nothing to forgive.” And then she threads her fingers through his hair and guides him down for a kiss. The action does not come naturally to her and it still fells like a dream that he’s letting her kiss him- that he’s just forgiven her. 

But she is so very thankful he is. 

…

The second time he slips inside her that night; it’s not to just have sex, but to make love. 

After kissing the breath out of her, he drew back and whispered against her swollen lips, “I want you… for real, this time.”

And her response had been the easiest in the world. “You have me. You have me forever and always.”

Ben had climbed to his knees and shucked off his tunic- now completely rumpled and sweat-soaked; the last bit of clothing keeping their skins from melding into one. Then he’d kissed his way up her legs, soothing her sore thighs with gentle caresses. 

His mouth- it turns out- is just as much a pleasure to have kissing her softly between her legs as on her mouth. Before long, she was wet and wanting; and she drew him up to press every inch of his skin to hers. 

When he enters her, it is like the first time again. It is the real first time. The first time when they both know exactly who the other person is; right down to the very core of their souls. 

Their pace is languid and sensual. No need to hurry, not anymore. There’s plenty of time for anything and everything they could possibly want to do to each other later. 

Only forever, Rey thinks as she comes with a soft cry; and then tastes his own cry when he comes inside her. 

Only Forever…

…

Afterward, they watch the sun rise on the other side of the thin white curtain. Holding hands against his stomach, they watch a new day rise over a new day.

It feels so good to be held- for both of them. Joy is not an emotion Rey really ever thought she’d feel again. But after years of believing him dead, there is an indescribable comfort listening to his heart beat steadily beneath her.

Stroking her hair lazily, Ben plants a kiss on her forehead. They should try to sleep. They should be sleeping right now! They’ll need all their energy for whatever comes next, but neither can quite let themselves let go of this moment.

Rey raises her chin to ask for a kiss, but when he doesn’t notice, she begins mouthing at his adam’s apple and the point of his chin. Ben groans at that. With the point of his finger, he urges her chin higher for he can slot his lips over her mouth. “You keep doing that, you little devil”, he smirks. “and I might just want to go another round.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t. I mean, that is kinda the point.” She welcomes his kiss again. 

When Ben draws back, his head flops back onto the pillow and he sighs. Rey’s eyes drift off center, to the two scars drawn jaggedly through his brow and cheek. arefully, she traces them with a loving touch. “You really got these when you fell?” She asks, apprehension in her voice. 

“And those aren’t the only ones. I’m sure you’ve noticed.” He quips, tapping a large patch of scar tissue at his side. He notices the look on her face and is quick to run his fingers through her hair, soothing her. “Don’t worry. They don’t bother me at all anymore.” Rey raises an eyebrow when she sees him smirk. “In fact, I kinda like them.” 

“Really?” He nods and she chuckles, “Me too.” Then humming, Ben tucks her back against his chest. 

After a while of lying in a dreamy haze, Ben says, “Rey… I want to see my son.” Slowly, Rey pushes herself into a sitting position to stare at him. 

“I want to get him out there. And I want to take you both as far away from that monster as possible...”


	3. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings in this one. Just lots of fluff. Enjoy! :)

He has always loved ships; this boy who has never seen the stars. 

Quite a collection it is now. Shiny toy ships all in a row. Sleek, glossy metal disks, or freighters with course metal plated exteriors and chipped paint. X-wings and TIE fighters. War ships and cargo ships. Some have with ramps that open and close at the push of a button, and some can be broken up into a dozen parts before being reassembled by his small pudgy hands, until they’re ready for liftoff once again.

Once, when he and mother had been lying on his bed, his head on her chest and her hands gently stroking his hair, just after their nightly bedtime story, she asked him; “If you could choose anything in the whole wide world to be when you grow up, what would it be?” 

The boy had tipped back his head, starring at the darkness of the tall ceiling above. Sometimes, on nights when his imagination was too awake to sleep, he would imagine there were stars up there, shining down on him. “I think I would like to be a pilot.” He said with all the conviction he could muster. “I want to fly so high up that I touch the stars.” 

Mother had smiled then. Of course, she had already known what he would say. She was his mother, and she knew him though and through. “And so, you shall, my darling”, she whispered and kissed his black, downy hair. “So, you shall…” 

His mother has a star ship. One of the fastest and most powerful in the Galaxy. She flies it all by herself on special, dangerous missions that Grandfather entrusts only to her, because she is the strongest and bravest of all his men. She used to tell him stories about them; about traveling through the blue, glowing tunnels of lightspeed, or that feeling of weightlessness when the ship leaves the outer atmosphere of a planet and the world becomes a tiny speck below in the vast darkness of space. 

Each time she leaves, she kisses him goodbye and makes him promise he will be good. And each time she returns, she brings him a shiny, new toy ship from some outer rim planet, to add to his collection. He hopes she will bring him another one when she returns from her latest mission. Maybe even a speeder or a AT-AT Walker! And she should be back any day now, because after today, she’ll have been gone seven weeks exactly. 

Every time the boy is permitted into his grandfather’s chamber for meals or meditation sessions, he asks when she will return. “Its been longer than a month now, Grandad!” He cries. But each time, he’s met with the same response; with a harsh frown and a reminder to mind his tongue and not interrupt. 

All his tiny toy ships lie scattered around him as he plays on the carpeted floor, on this lonely evening. His bedroom is small, but it’s close to exit shaft, so it’s well ventilated and during the day, sunlight is filtered into through the skylight. He hasn’t been outside in nearly four months, because it hasn’t been safe enough. Not that it ever really has been. Grandfather has only allowed him to go outside a few times in his life; but only for a few minutes, and never at night.

We’re not allowed, mother says. And Grandad says there are people out there who want to hurt their family, that it’s not safe for them because of who they are. Palpatines. That’s who they are…

Scooping up his favorite ship; a sleek sliver Star Destroyer, he raises it into the air high above his head. “Command ship, this is TIE One. Requesting to board.” He mimics what he thinks a TIE Fighter pilot would sound like, picking one up and flying it toward the Destroyer. 

“We read you, TIE One. Send over your clearance codes.” Says the man in the destroyer control room. Except the TIE pilot doesn’t have any codes. It’s a stolen ship and he’s infiltrating the empire on a top-secret mission!

Suddenly, he’s startled out of his playtime when there’s a muffled thump from outside the door. He looks up, frightened by the noise, muscles tensing. But then the door slides open and Mother is standing in the doorway, at long last! 

“Mother!” He cries, scrambling to his feet and bounding into her arms. 

“Benjamin! I missed you!” Rey kisses him on the cheek, then on the forehead, then on the top of the head; as she hugs his face to her breast. When he pulls out of her tight embrace, there is a tear on her cheek.

“How are you? How was everything while I was away?” She asks, lovingly brushing a crumb from the tip of his slightly upturned nose. Benjamin wriggles in her grip and she finally sets him back on the floor. 

“Okay... But it was really, really boring.” He replies. 

When he kneels back among his ships, she follows and drops down beside him. “And how were things with P- with Grandad?” There’s a certain edge to her tone, a guardedness in her expression. “Did he take good care of you while I was away?”

The little boy shrugs and sniffs. “I guess. He wasn’t around much. I haven’t seen him today at all.” When he sees Rey’s lips purse, he shrugs again. “He’s been really busy…”

Knowingly, his mother nods, glancing over her shoulder at the closed door at her back. “Yes… I’m sure he is.” She takes the toy ship he hands her and begins circling it with his own, making blasting noises. “So, tell me, Sweetheart”, she recaptures his attention by flying her ship directly into his nose with a BOOP. “Did you miss me.”

The seven-year-old boy giggles a little, then rolls his eyes. “Yeah… of course.” Suddenly grinning, Benjamin’s whole face lights up and he turns it to her hopefully. “Did you bring me a new toy?!” 

“Oh…” Pinching her bottom lip between her teeth, Rey winces. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t.” She watches his face fall and feels her heart clench. “I’d planned on picking on up on my way back today”, she says apologetically. “But I was in a hurry and I didn’t have time.” 

The small boy swallows hard, head drooping to hide the disappointed tears brimming his eyes. “Oh… ok.” 

“But”, Rey says, glancing back at the door again, her voice raising. “I did bring you something else…” Benjamin’s head jerks up. And wiping his eyes, he follows her to the door. He’s hoping for his own droid- maybe one that talks. But suddenly, the door is whooshing open and a strange man is standing in the doorway. 

The boy takes a startled step back and latches onto his mother’s trouser leg. Slowly, the man steps inside the room. He has dark shaggy hair and he’s dressed in all black. Immediately his eyes fall on Benjamin and his bottom lip begins to quiver. 

Scooting farther behind Rey’s leg, the boy eyes the man warily. But the man doesn’t seem to notice. He’s just starring at him like he’s never seen another person before in his life. Rey just pats her son’s head, grinning to herself. “See, I brought you a visitor.”

Benjamin frowns up at his mother. She has never brought anyone to visit before, and never such a giant man. 

“Sweetheart”, she says, nudging him forward. “This is-…” She hesitates a bit too long, so the tall man suddenly steps forward and extends a hand.

“I’m Ben”, he says. His voice is deep and a little wobbly, but kind. There is awe in his eyes when the boy finally reaches out and places his hand in Ben’s. Slowly, as if collapsing, Ben falls to his knees. He doesn’t let go of the small hand. 

“My name is Benjamin.” The boy replies. And the corner of Ben’s mouth quirks when he hears his lilting accent. “Your name sounds kinda like mine.” 

“I know…” Ben as turned his shining eyes up at Rey, grinning through his joy. “It’s very nice to meet you, Benjamin. It’s very nice.” 

Eyes falling to Ben’s huge hand still holding his, Benjamin frowns and the big man lets him tug it away. “I’ve never had a visitor before. You know my mom?” 

With another smirk, Ben rises from the ground to rest a gentle hand at Rey’s waist. They share a knowing look. “Yeah, I do…” 

“So…. did YOU bring me a toy ship?” Benjamin asks suddenly, a bit of hopefulness returning. Rey lets go of Ben’s hand and moves to the door again. Waving it open, she leans on the way to seek around the edge. Both boys’ eyes follow her. When Rey nods at Ben, he turns back to Benjamin, gnawing at his lip. 

“Well… no.” He admits, at bit sheepishly. “But I did bring a real one.” And the boy’s small eyes double in size, his mouth falling open in an O. “Would you like to see it?”

Benjamin gasps; he actually gasps. Surely he must be dreaming! “You mean it?!” He turns his shining face from Ben to Rey and then back again. 

“Sure thing, Kid. Come on.” And when Ben holds out his hand, Benjamin takes it without hesitation. 

Following Ben and Rey down the dim corridor on soft feet, he glances up at him mother again in confusion. “But Granddad said it’s not safe out there. He said I’m not permitted to go out or I’ll be punished… Are you sure it’s ok?”

Rey’s brow knits together and her mouth presses into a thin line. Ben’s hand squeezes a little tighter. “I’m sure.” He promises. “It’s only dangerous if you go out alone. But your mom is going to be there to take care of you…” He hesitates, and Benjamin sees Rey’s hand find Ben’s in the dark. “And so, will I.” 

“Come on”, Ben exclaims, clearing his throat, “I can’t wait to show you my ship. I think you’re gonna like it.” 

“Really”, the little boy asks, “What kind is it?” 

Ben smiles down at him fondly. “A Corellian VCX-100 Model Light Freighter.”

“Ooooh awesome! The one with dual engines on the back?” 

“Yeah, exactly.” Ben chuckles. “I’m impressed. You really know your stuff.” 

They’re nearly to the exit now; they can see the soft lavender glow of twilight out beyond the arch… just a little bit further. Turning to motions them forward, Rey says, “I told you, star ships are his favorite thing. He’s a very smart boy.” 

“Maybe I should let HIM fly the ship.” And when Rey turns to indignantly protest, Ben grabs her by the waist and presses his nose into her hair, smiling along with her, when his tickling makes her start giggling. 

“Oh, yes!” Clapping his hands, Benjamin exclaims, “Yes please!” 

Rey points her hand at first Ben and then his son. “No, you certainly will NOT!” But then she starts giggling again, when Ben’s hands tighten at her waist. 

The sky before them; soft and hopeful and scattered with a million, million stars. The dark, the fear, the monsters; all behind them. And the rest of their lives ahead.

“I never imagined there could be so many…” Whispers Benjamin, falling still at the entrance, both hands in the hands of his parents, head tilting back as far as it will go so he can take it all in. “They’re beautiful…”

And they are, Rey thinks. 

But not as beautiful as her, Ben thinks. 

“Can we go see them all?” Asks Benjamin, never once taking his eyes off the stars. 

“Of course, we can, Sweetheart. We have all the time in forever…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading! I'm actually pretty proud of this one. When I first had the idea for this fic, I told myself it wasn't actually going to become anything, at least not for a while. But then it just happened, and stayed up super late so many nights writing it.  
> I don't use a beta (I wouldn't even know how to go about doing something like that) so please forgive any mistakes. Please let me know if you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> I hope you can understand where Rey is coming from here. And don't be too devastated yet. I promise you a happy ending!  
> The next chapter will be posted very soon so stay tuned!


End file.
